Screamin': A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by Zaria01
Summary: when young singer and performer zaria goes to germany to perform with Tokio Hotle bill falls in love. Determined to not be tied to the group zaria quickly suppresses any signs of romantic interest. will bill reach past her shield and find love. plz reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Please review. This is my first fanfiction ever so I would appreciate your feedback**

* * *

Zaria's POV

I walked into the airport, quickly glancing around for any sign of a threat. I walked up to the desk to check in for my flight then took my two guitar cases and one suitcase to the luggage drop off. Just as I had dropped off my things a voice came over the intercom announced that 4:15 plane to Hamburg, Germany was loading, first in English, then in German. I hurried over to the gate. Handing the woman my ticket I walked to the plane putting my ear buds in and changing the songs on my iPod to Taking Over Me by Evanescence. I boarded the plane and glanced around. I soon recognized the four other boy's on the plane. Tom sat in the back and in the seat in front of him sat Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer. And across the aisle from them sat Bill Kaulitz. I glanced that at my ticket and saw that I had the seat next to him. Crud.

Bill's POV

I glanced up when I heard someone else board the plane. That's when I saw her. She had raven black hair tied in a ponytail on top of her head so that hung just past her shoulders. She was wearing jeans, a black lace corsette partially covered by a worn black leather jacket. Combat boots hugged her calves till they stopped just below the knee. Her lips were a soft light pink and her skin was pale but had a natural glow around it. From here I could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup. And her eyes, they were a blue so bright it was hypnotizing. She glanced down at her ticket than looked at me. She began to walk down the aisle and my breath was taken away by the elegance and grace that made her seem to glide. She stopped and sat in the seat next to me. She pulled an iPod touch out of her pocket and laid it on her right leg. I glanced over trying to see what song she was listening to but the screen was black. She began to sing softly under her breath with a voice that was smooth and soft.

Zaria's POV

I felt extremely uncomfortable sitting there next to Bill. I began to tap my foot to the beat of the song and sang quietly under my breath to distract myself. To soon the song ended and I turned on my iPod so I could change to another song. I chose Break Away by Tokio Hotel and switched my iPod and returned it to its resting place. Instead of singing along in case Bill recognized the song I settled for drumming out the rhythm on my knees. I saw him look at me questioningly. I just ignored him and concentrated on the rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull out a cell phone and text someone. Across from me Gustav pulled out his phone and read something then looked across questioningly at Bill. I saw him nod towards me then noticed Gustav looking at the pattern I was drumming. Ah crud. Gustav quickly typed something on to his phone than flipped it close. Bill glanced at his phone than looked at me again. I was now getting annoyed. Bill typed something else into the phone. My iPod was quiet enough that I heard Tom curse under his breath. I turned to glare at him as he looked at me in shock.

Bill's POV

I listened to the pattern she was drumming. It sounded vaguely familiar. I pulled out my cell and texted Gustav. 'Do u recognize the rhythm she is drumming'. I hit the send button and watched as Gustav read the message. He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. I nodded towards the girl sitting next to me and saw Gustav concentrate briefly. Recognition sparked in his eyes and he typed something. I glanced at my cell screen and saw two words 'Break Away'. I quickly typed a message to Tom. 'The girl next to me is playing the drum part to Break Away perfectly. She might be an over obsessed fan.' I wrote the last line hoping it was not true. Behind me I heard Tom cuss and saw the girl turn around and glare at him. I could tell right now that this would not turn out well.

Zaria's POV

"What are you looking at," I told Tom in my brattiest voice. That's it. I've snapped. I turned and looked at Bill. "If you have something to say, tell it to my face. Yes I know who you are. Yes I am a fan of your band. But don't think I'm going treat you with any special treatment." I could see the confusion in all of their eyes. "Didn't you here. The singer that you guys were supposed to perform with canceled and I'm filling in." They stared at me for a second, then Bill finally spoke. "We were expecting you a month later. Isn't it a bit early." I took a deep breath. "Jost arranged for me to stay with you for the next month so we could get used to each other and rehearse more." They all looked at each other and Georg finally spoke. "So where are you staying?"

"The Kaulitz household." With that I turned around and laid back in my seat. This was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again please reveiw. I shall take your critique and work on it in my next chapter. Thanks. Yours truly Zaria.**

* * *

Zaria's POV

When I got off the plane I jogged over to the luggage claim to get my things. I spotted the two guitar cases and my single bag and pulled them off of the conveyer belt. I sensed someone walk up next to me and turned my head slightly to see Tom's dirty blonde dreadlocks. He glanced at me and saw what I was carrying. "You might want to check your guitars to make sure the necks didn't snap." I looked at him and said "Thanks" and promptly walked over to the bench to open the cases to check my guitars. Neither of the necks had snapped but both were majorly out of tune.

I heard Bill walk over. "We're loading up to go to Magdesburg, so we better get a move on." he began to turn around while I latched my cases but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bill's brown eyes looking at me. "I never caught your name."

I put out my hand. "I'm Zaria." We shook hands then proceded to the pick up area. I saw a black Escalade pull up to the curb. Bill opened the trunk and helped me load my things into the back. We walked around to the passenger side and I climbed into the back as Bill climbed into the passenger seat.

Bill's POV

I climbed into the front so that I was next to Tom and began to think about Her. Zaria. She was clearly beautiful and talented, and after she snapped at us on the plane she apologized and began to sing quietly to her iPod. As we sat in Tom's 'baby' I watched her in the rear view mirror. She had plugged in her iPod again and was fingering something on her leg. Too soon Tom pulled up to Gustav's house to drop him off, then Georg. Finally Tom pulled into our own house's driveway. I heard the car door slam as Zaria got out of the car. I stepped out of the car at the same time as Tom.

Zaria's POV

I walked up the front steps to the house. Bill and Tom came up behind me. "Our mom is out of town so your stuck living here with just us." Bill said. I turned around to see Tom with a smirk on his face and had to check myself on the urge to slap him. "Who's cooking. I don't intend to eat takeout every night." The boys looked at each other. "If you can cook, have at it, cause we are useless," said Bill. "Now let us show you the house." Tom let us into the house and Bill led me up the stairs to the guest room in which I would be staying. The walls were painted a beautiful turquoise with a white trim. There were dark wood dressers lining the walls and against the far wall under a window was a twin sized bed covered with a black comforter with white designs decorating it. "She knew I was coming" I whispered staring at the room that looked so similar to my own in Virginia. "I called her while we were on the plane. She said she would decorate it based on my description of you." He smiled down at me. (Let the records show that I hate when people are taller than me) I stared into the room again. "She did a spot on job. It looks just like my room back in America." I walked in and sat down on the bed. I looked up at Bill. "Thank you for everything. And I am sorry about what happened on the plane. I could tell that y'all were writing about me and I just got fed up with it." He walked in and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest. I stiffened up, not used to the physical contact with another a human being. He must have felt me because he released me and stood up, running his hands through his ink black hair, which was down rather than up in its usual lions mane. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. Come on down when you are done. Tom wants to go out if you want to come with us." He stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

What was I going to do. I was falling in love with Bill which is exactly what I was hoping what would not happen. To repeat my earlier statement, crud.

Bill's POV

I walked down the stairs, stunned. Tom was lying on the couch watching some reality show. I shoved his legs down and plopped on the couch next to him. Tom looked over at me. "What's wrong brother." I turned my head so I could look at him. "I think I've fallen in love with Zaria." He stared at me critically. "Bill, she is going to break your heart, and it will be your fault. Don't fall to quickly or you will be hurt." I sighed and lay back and let myself get lost in thoughts about her. The way she sang along to the music she was listening to as if she wasn't even aware she was doing it. That got me thinking of the sensual curve of her lips, and how it felt to have her in my arms. Soon I was imagining what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips. Now I was sure. I had fallen in love with Zaria.

* * *

**The bedroom description is similar to my own which is actually located in Virginia as always rate and reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Knew chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Please please PLEASE REVEIW. **

* * *

Zaria's POV

I ran down the stairs to see Bill and Tom sprawled on the couch watching some German reality show. I walked up behind them taking great care to be silent. I took a lock of Bill's hair and one of Tom's dreads and yanked. Hard. "What the?" The twins turned around, rubbing there scalps. Tom spoke first. "What was that for?" I stepped back. "Bill said you wanted to go out. So where are we going?" I crossed my arms as I waited for a reply. "Well it's one in the morning so there isn't many places we could go. There are some good clubs open though," Tom said smirking and toying with his lip ring. "It's only seven where I live, but I will try to get some sleep." I turned around and sprinted up the stairs, thoroughly embarrassed about forgetting the time change.

The Next Morning

Zaria's POV

"AUS DEM BETT HOLEN!" I rolled over and looked up to see a very energetic Bill. "What the heck?" Bill walked, no make that bounced into the room. "Get up!" He started to go through my suitcases and throwing my clothes around. Finally he stood up with a pair of torn, black, jeans in one hand and a graphic t-shirt in the other. He threw them at me saying "Put these on and be down stairs in twenty minutes." With that he ran out of the room. After I heard him go down the stairs. I got dressed in the clothes he gave me grumbling about 'over energetic German people.' I tugged on my combats and walked downstairs. Georg and Tom were on the couch and I heard Gustav rummaging for food in the kitchen.

I heard Bill walk up behind me and turned around to see his bright smile. "Why did you wake me up this early?" . I groaned crossing my arms. Bill looked confused. "It's two in the afternoon. You slept all morning and straight through lunch." I looked at the clock on the VCR. "Well, did you actually have a reason to wake me up." I shifted my weight so that I was leaning on my left foot. "We were going to the mall and I thought you would want to come." I sighed and brushed some hair out of my face. "I'll go. But you're paying." Tom laughed from the couch. "Bill, you wanted to bring her." He got off the couch and walked to the door. Georg followed him, brushing his hair back into a ponytail. Gustav walked out of the kitchen, and Bill and I followed him out. I pulled my hair into a ponytail on top of my head.

Bill's POV

I stood in the doorway watching Zaria sleep. She looked so bad I almost felt guilty for waking her up. Almost. I filled my lungs and yelled "AUS DEM BETT HOLEN!" She rolled over and glared at me. "What the heck," she groaned. I walked through the room the suitcase next to the wall. I started going through the clothes looking at the awesome items and trying to find something suitable. I settled for some ripped jeans and a graphic tee. I threw them to her and told her to be down in twenty minutes. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a fistful sour gummy worms. I heard her come down the stairs and walked past Gustav, who was looking around in the refrigerator looking for God knows what, to come up behind Zaria. She turned around to glare some more at me "Why did you wake me up this early?" She crossed her arms, her raven black hair spilling over her shoulders.

"It's two in the afternoon. You slept all morning and straight through lunch." She glanced at the VCR and groaned. "Well, did you actually have a reason to wake me up." She shifted her weight awkwardly. "We were going to the mall and I thought you might want to come." She sighed brushing her hair away from her alabaster face. "I'll go. But your paying." Tom laughed pushing himself up from the couch. "Bill, you wanted to bring her." he walked out the door, Georg chuckling and falling him out. Gustav came out of the kitchen. I started for the door with Zaria following me, and went out to the car. I smiled to myself as I got in. Tom looked at me critically but I just shrugged. "You got it bad." I glanced in the rearview mirror to see her getting in. "I know."

* * *

**As I said before. Please R&R. Thanx**

**Sincerely **

**-Zaria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. writers block and being grounded sucks. thanks to everyone who reveiwed. I want to update soon but i wont till I get 5 more reveiws. It can be praise, critque, or even a smily :). Just let me know what you think. Also TokioHotelObsessionX100 has written astory called A Ravens Cry that she is really proud of but no one has reveiwed. So please read and reveiw her story and reveiw mine. **

**Lots Of Love- -Zaria**

Zaria's POV

We rode in silence to the mall. Tom pulled into a great parking near the entrance. The mall looked several stories tall, and when we walked in Bill started pulling me somewhere. His hand was large and warm, feeling soft on the tips of my fingers. He stopped and I looked from our hands to see a store that reminded me of Hot Topic back in America. I saw a wall covered in jewelry and gloves and ran over to look at the selections.

Bill's POV

When we got to Troy's, the awesomest store in the world, I had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes light up. She darted to where the accessories were and I followed.

She took off the gloves she was wearing and stuck them in the heavy looking tote bag she was carrying. Her hands were pale and slender but when she reached out I saw small calluses and scars decorating her palms. Somehow those small flaws made them even more beautiful. She pulled a pair of black, lace gloves off of one of the little brackets and slipped them on. She tried on some other things while I looked at hoodies and skinny jeans. We headed to the cash register and I paid. We were about to leave the store when I heard a shriek. I turned and saw a girl wearing one of our Scream concert shirts and yelling excitedly into her cell phone.

Zaria's POV

I felt Bill stiffen up next to me and I looked up to see a girl running towards us. Bill whispered one word to me. "Run."

Instead I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dressing rooms in the back of the store. I shoved him in and followed, locking the door behind us. I pulled out my cell and began typing furiously. Bill looked over my shoulder and asked "Who are you texting?"

"Your brother. Hopefully Gustav and Georg are with him." I turned toward him. "We need to get you out of here." I pulled out my ponytail holder and turned him around. I started pulling his hair into a bun, luckily it was flat so I didn't have fight with the hairspray. I ran out and grabbed a hat to hide it under. "Crap, your tattoo." I grabbed a bottle foundation that I never used out of my bag, and used it to over the symbol.

He turned around and I saw how rediculous he looked. I took the hat off his head and through it on the little bench behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out of here without being attacked by fans. Now give me your coat and take my jacket." I slipped off my jacket and slipped on his white leather jacket. It was warm and had a musky smell with the tang with hairspray.

I was glad I bought my jackets a size bigger or it would have been to short. It hung loosely off of his skinny frame. I pulled the hood over his head, our bodies only inches apart. I listened outside and heard multiple girls talking and squealing. I looked towards Bill. "Your still to recognizable. Give me your eyebrow ring and put these on," I said, handing him a pair of really dark sunglasses. He pulled out the eyebrow ring out I tucked it in his coat's pocket.

"I think we can get out now." I turned and slid out of the cramped cubicle. We walked through the store without being recognized. I saw the girl from earlier squinting down the aisles and let out a small chuckle. We walked out laughing and soon spotted the guys by Toms escalade. I put the bags in the trunk and walked towards the passenger side. Bill had already pulled his hair out of the little bun and Tom was teasing him. We began driving down a rode I didn't recognized. "Where are we going." Everyone just smirked and bit their lips. "I swear if you don't tell me. . ." I left off the threat. Tom turned into a parking lot, cussing in German when a little Mercedes nearly hit us. I hit him over the head and said "Watch your mouth." Then I saw where we were and whistled between my teeth. Bill chuckled and looked back at me. "Welcome to your first rehearsal.

**Okay whoever is reading this, what do you think. I wrote this during lunch while my friends were singing rainbow monkeys and doing bad robert pattinson impressions, so it might not be good. I had a lapse of writers block as well so. . . what can you do. R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey persons! New chapter finally. It is really long to make up for 5 months of no updates. Forgive me if its not that good Ive been tired and school starting and all of that stuff soooo. I dont own any songs or real persons in this story. I only own Zaria who is my alter ego. Okay so I'm going to put a poll on my profile page about the next chapter. There is a new person metioned in this story and I would like to know if you want the next chapter to be Zaria's dream about him or just go on to to the photoshoot. now on to the story. No new chapters until at least 5! reveiws which I let it slide last time and 3 votes on my poll. give me some time to write please. and warning there may beno new chapters soon unless its in the next to months cause I will be spending november competing in NaNoWriMo. Check out the site if you. So peace Im Out R&R plez! Lots Of Love**

Zaria's POV

It wasn't a big stadium. Only a thousand or so people would fit. The stage, however, was probably the largest I've stood on. The boy's led me around, showing me the lounge, the equipment and so on.

Bill helped me get the equipment on for the wireless microphones. On the stage I stood to the left of the drums while they checked the equipment. Looking over at Gustav's set, I could see that it was the same as my dad's, just different color and brands. Bill walked over to where I stood. "We are going to start with Scream. How do you want to do the vocals?" I ran threw the song. "Let's alternate the first verse. Then when you start yelling nein we both sing. Then I start the second verse and we alternate. Let's get that down then work out the rest." He nodded and walked over to where Tom and Georg were tuning. They moved to opposite sides of the stage and Bill went to the other side of Gustav. Gustav, Tom, and Georg started playing the intro. I shook the hand that wasn't holding the mic to the tempo while Bill was over there dancing. Tom started the first verse and Bill began to sing. "You get up, but somebody tells you where to go to. "I stepped forward and sang, "when you get there everybody's telling' you what to do." I was only a few feet from Georg and I could feel the pulse of the bass in my veins. "Thank you it's been another bloody Monday." I took a deep breath, "and no ones asking what you want anyway." I slurred the notes in the last word. Bill and I began to yell, "nein nein nein nein nein nein," and so on. "Scream, do you feel it," Tom and Georg slammed on their instruments. Bill and I ran to center stage. An adrenaline rush had taken over and I was barely in control of my body. I jumped, and danced, and sang my heart out. We finished the chorus. I calmed down some and started the second verse. "Watch out, stay awake they're lurking." Bill moved so he was behind his brother. "Obsessive, they are always working." I moved so that I was next to Georg. "Forgotten, everything you never asked for." I held my fingers to my temple like Bill had at Rock in Rio '08. "And one day it'll be to late and you're back for more." We screamed out nein again and went into the chorus. In the small space I went over to Bill. "Just sing it together for the rest of the song." Right as I finished our cue came. "Back to zero, your times about to come. Let them know you're not just anyone." Tom played a little riff then Georg joined him. They had moved so that they were facing each other in front of Gustav. Bill squeaked out, "your times about to come."

We went back into the chorus and played till the break. Bill counted off again. "No, cause you feel it, No cause you believe it. No, and when it hurts you scream it out loud. No, no, no, no. Scream it out loud. Scream." I bent at the waste as we sang the last word. I stood upright and pushed my hair out of my face. Georg high-fived me and said, "That was awesome." I smiled and said thanks before walking over to where the twins were chugging water. "That went better than expected. I would like my pony tail holder back though." Tom pretended to pout. "You look better with your hair down." he reached out and took a lock of my hair. I smacked his hand away and took the holder from Bill. I was pulling my hair back when Tobi came running to where we were standing. "You guys have to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" Bill asked, concerned.

They were speaking in fast German but I understood every word. "A girl got through the barriers. She's carrying a knife and yelling Tom's name. When someone tried to stop her, she cut them with the knife.." Worried expressions were on everyone's face's. I asked, "Where is she." Tobi looked surprised that I understood but said, "In the east wing." I nodded and ran toward the hallway that was the east wing. I heard them running after me, yelling, but I was to fast. I heard screaming and ran faster. I slowed when I saw the girl. Her blue t-shirt had dark stains on it. She was holding a six inch dagger in her right hand that gleamed a dull red. I drew my own blade from the sheath on my back. The metal shined from the many polishes I had given it. It was two feet in length. I took a defensive stance and moved forward. I heard the guys come up behind me, but didn't look away. The girl looked over my shoulder and let out a high pitched scream, She lunged forward. I took my blade and struck the dagger out of her grasp. It clattered to the girl's feet and I had her pinned against the wall in seconds with my blade pressed against her neck. I spoke slowly in German. "I am going to put my blade away. You will not move." She whimpered and nodded so I put the knife back in it's sheath. I kicked the dagger behind me and heard it clatter against the opposite wall.. I pushed my forearm against her neck. Behind me I heard Tom say "Was den holle." again I spoke on slow German. "I am going to let you go. Do not try anything." Once again she nodded. I stepped back and she fell forward, tears streaming down her face. I knelt down in front of her. "It's okay. You're safe." How had I gone from fighting her to comforting her?

I glared at Tom. "What did you do to her." He looked at me, shocked. "Why do you think it was me." I laughed "Let's see. Tobi said she was screaming her name-"

"Lots of girls scream my name." I almost got up and smacked him. "When she saw you she lunged at you with a knife. And; don't you dare say lots of girls do that too or I will smack you right now. Okay, and now she's crying on the floor." The girl whimpered something that I just barely heard. "Tom screwed me." I looked at one of the staff members. "Can you bring a bottle of water?" I helped the girl to her feet and led her to the lounge. "It's okay." I murmured over and over in her ear. "I wanna go home." She said. She told me her name was Maria and told us her address. I turned to Tobi who stood in front of Tom. "Please take her home. She is very traumatized and needs some rest." He nodded and took her.

Bill was the first to speak. "Why do you carry knife." I began to laugh. "I always carry weapons for protection in situations like what just happened. It happens to me more often than you would think." Again, Bill spoke. "How many are you carrying now?" I flexed so I could feel the pressure from the blades. "Seven." Gustav let a low whistle, Tom cussed and Bill stared at me in shock. Georg, to my surprise, spoke excitedly. "Seriously, can I see them?"

"Sure."

First I removed the two blades on my back and laid them carefully on the ground. They were identical except for the gems in the hilt, which were red and blue. Then I pulled two daggers out of each boot and laid them down.

Finally I pulled my favorite dagger out of my belt. It was more elaborately decorated than the others, with a detailed carving of wings on the hilt.

Tom cussed, again, as all the blades gleamed from where they rested on the floor. Before anyone could say anyone I spoke. "Relax. I have all the permits needed and am trained with each weapon and in hand to hand combat."

"By hand to hand combat you mean…?" Bill began.

"I can fight," I stated simply. This got a laugh from everyone except me. Tom said, while gasping for breath, "I doubt you could hurt anyone with out your knives." I chuckled as I stood, sliding the blades back into place. "Come over here and find out." I realize that sounded like an invitation for something else, but that was what I was hoping for. Everyone oh'd as he walked towards me. Tom reached out and I grabbed his arm twisting so he flipped over my back. I crouched and pressed my knee in the center of his chest. With my hands pinning his shoulders to the ground. Tom cussed, _again. _"Will you please stop cussing? It's getting on my nerves." I stood up and offered him my hand. He took and I pulled him to his feet. I turned around to see the boys clapping, so I bowed. "Thank you. You are to kind." We all laughed as the mood lightened. "Shall we get back to rehearsal?"

"We shall," Bill said, playing along.

We linked arms and skipped towards the stage, the stress from earlier forgotten. We were laughing maniacally by the time we got there. After we calmed down Bill asked "Are there any songs you want to try?" I thought about all the instrumentals I head on my iPod. "Yeah, but y'all wouldn't know them. Is there anywhere I can hook up my iPod?" Bill nodded and lead me over to the amp next to Tom. He handed me an audio cord which I hooked to my touch. "This runs through all the amps, right?"

"Ja. I'll tells the guys what's going on." He left me and I turned on my ipod flipping to the instrumentals. I chose 'Everybody's Fool' and hit play. I walked out to the familiar acoustic line. I picked up my mic from the table holding water and switched it on. The drum beat started playing an the guitars slammed. I heard the cue and took a deep breath.

"Perfect by nature, I come from self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be, have you no shame, don't you see me. You know you've got everybody fooled." I laughed when I saw the looks on the guys faces. They were standing behind the barriers where the crowd would stand. There were looks of shock on everyone's faces but the one that nearly made me bust out in laughter was Bill's who's jaw had dropped. I guess they hadn't expected such a large voice to come from me. There was a lot they didn't know about me.

My vocal cords flexed as I made my voice quieter then stronger. "Look, here she comes now; bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you, all the lies and your pretending" The guitar hit the chords beautifully. "And now I know she never was and never will be; you don't know how you've betrayed me; and somehow you've got everybody fooled." I looked up at the clear summer sky through the glass dome and sang quietly. "Without the mask, where will you hide, can't hide yourself, lost in your lies." I crescendo into the last verse. "I know how you are, and I don't love you anymore." As I sang those words I thought of the shaggy blond hair and clear blue eyes that I loved. Tears sprang in my eyes as I thought of how he betrayed me. I hated him now but somehow I couldn't forget him. I sang the last words. "And somehow now you're everybody's fool." The last chord rang out. I blinked the tears from my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Awesome," Georg yelled. I jumped off the stage and walked over to the guys. "Aww, Danke." I said giving Georg a hug. He was warm and smelled sweet with a woodsy touch. I pulled back to see the twins glaring at me. "What?" Y'all didn't say anything nice to me." I retorted. "Zaria, you are the most awesome singer in the world besides me," Bill yelled at the top of his lungs. I gave him a huge hug and again smelt his musky smell minus the hairspray. He held me a bit closer before he let me go and a faint blush colored my face. I stepped back and looked at Gustav and Tom. Gustav smiled as Tom glowered. I walked over and hugged Gusti 'cause I knew it bug Tom. Tom began to pout and pretended to cry. I'd teased him enough so I hugged him as well. He squeezed me tight and I gagged. "Ummmm Tom, we have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't breath!"

He let go and I staggered back, coughing "Good Lord you wear way to much cologne." Everyone began laughing as I continued coughing fumes from lungs. "I think that's enough for today." someone said. We were unhooked from the equipment and got our things from the lounge. I checked my phone to see I had one missed call from home. I decided to call back later.

We piled into the Escalade and somehow I ended up squished between the Gs. I saw a few flashes out of the corner of my eye. "Paparazzi," Tom growled, pulling out of the parking lot. When we got back to the house everyone was complaining about starving to death. Tom ordered pizzas and I pulled out my laptop and plugged in the charger. Someone turned on TV to What I guess was the german version of the enquirer. I logged into my email and deleted the junk mail. They all plopped on the couch and the screen. I heard the hostess say Tokio Hotel and looked up. On screen a woman in a cocktail dress standing in front of a screen showing us leaving the venue. The camera zoomed into show Bill and I talking. My hair covered most of my face. The woman was saying "Has Bill Kaulitz got a new girl. Who is she, do we hear wedding bells in the future? Keep watching to find out." My mouth was hanging open. "Here we go," Tom and Bill muttered simultaneously as Bill's phone rang. "That would be Jost." Bill answered and started talking in German. I didn't try to listen. When he hung up he said, "So We have an interview Thursday now and we still have the photo shoot tomorrow." Oh great. I forgot about the photo shoot. Fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood alone in front of the camera and tried to pose. I just listened to the music and moved around, occasionally spinning. I must not have been doing a very good job since Tom and Gustav were cracking up. It was official, I hated this. I looked down like I was about to cry. Suddenly the photographer shouted, "Beautiful. Keep it up." I smiled and looked towards the dressing rooms where Bill was. I wish my friends were here. Suddenly my dress felt almost suffocating. It was a massive black ball gown that I had made from various dresses from thrift stores. Silver designs swirled down the skirt in celestial patterns. I had a red gem at the center of the neckline. I loved how the black looked against my pale skin.

"Ok, I think we have enough. Since you three are standing around let's do some singles of you." He said to Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I felt a huge wave of relief as I walked out from under the spotlights. I unhooked the skirt from the corset revealing my ripped skinny jeans, combats, and chains. That was one of my favorite things about that dress.

I went and sat in one of the makeup chairs eating grapes while the photographer snapped pictures of Tom. I stuck in my headphones and listened to Where Will You Go? By Evanescence. I hummed along bobbing my head to the music.

Suddenly hands covered my eyes. I simply reached up and dug my nails into the hands until they let go screaming. I turned to see Bill rubbing his hands. "Sorry, instinct." I apologized. He smiled and turned away inspecting his hands. I blushed. I really was sorry.

"Here let me see them." I took his hands in mine and inspected the little crescents in the backs of them. The skin wasn't broken just dented. I massaged his hands trying to get the blood to them so the little marks would go away. I used to this to myself when I was younger so I became an expert at getting rid of the marks so my parents wouldn't catch me.

"That really hurt." Bill said.

"Well, that's why you don't cover my eyes unless you know my nails are clipped." I laughed. The skin was still red so I went and found some studded gloves to hide the marks. Bill smiled at me as he put them on.

"Okay can we get some shots of you two?" Asked the photographer gesturing to us.

"Why not?" I asked and walked in front of the camera. It was like a giant eye looking at me. Bill came up next to me and popped jacket. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Here. Why not try this." I grabbed his shoulders and turned him sideway before moving to stand back to back with him. "Now look at the camera," I said in a slightly patronizing tone. The photographer, I've decided to call him Dan, snapped pictures of us. He turned and I leaned my head in still looking at the camera. This was honestly more fun with someone else. I turned so I was facing forward and basically stared the camera down.

We eventually started doing group shots with the band. I stood between Bill and Tom with our arms wrapped around each other. Then I went and crouched down in front of the band. I stood up again only to be picked up. I screamed as they all held me horizontally.

"I hate you guys." I yelled and crossed my arms.

"Then you are really going to hate me now." Tom said then walked over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I could've flipped us both backwards but I really didn't feel like a face plant right now. So I just hung there limp. "You are going to regret this later." I whispered in his ear. He just chuckled and hoisted me higher before slapping my butt. I kicked him in the stomach and he grunted but didn't drop me.

I looked up at Bill. "Hope you're ready to be an only child." I said, dead serious.

We were now at the escalade. He opened the door and Tom threw me in. I crossed my arms and pouted. What? I can't be a deadly ninja all the time. It gets boring. The G's squished in next to me so I was pressed against the door. We drove around for a while and eventually ended up in front of a Chinese restaurant.

I pulled my hair down so it fell around my shoulders. It was curly because of the shoot so I used it to almost hide my face. I knew they would be recognized but that doesn't mean I need to be in the limelight. We went to the counter and ordered the buffet. I got water while they all got some type of foreign soda. We went to sit down when one of the waitresses came with our drinks. When she saw them she nearly dropped the tray.

I got up and went to the buffet, loading up on noodles and general tso' chicken. I grabbed some steak and broccoli and went back to the able. Everyone else was still at the buffet. The waitress came back with some silverware and chopsticks.

"Is that really Tokio Hotel?" She asked excitedly

"No. Just some really good impersonators." I waved her off as Bill came back with his plate piled high. He scowled at me as I stabbed some broccoli and brought it to my mouth. "What?" I asked

He shivered. "I don't know how you can eat that." He said.

"What, broccoli? It's really good."

"That's your opinion. I think it's disgusting."

Suddenly a memory came over me. "You may have your opinion, but you're wrong." I said in a weird accent, attempting to not bust out laughing. Bill choked on his noodles

"What?" he sputtered out

"You know you love me." I continued, nearly crying from how hard I was laughing.

"Psychos." Tom muttered coming back. I kicked his chair out from under him so that he fell on the floor. This only made us laugh harder. We ate randomly talking and occasionally throwing food at one another. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and turned to see this guy with a giant camera taking pictures of us.

"Let's get out of here. Someone's taking pictures of us. They all looked at each other and nodded. We got up, paid, and left hurriedly. I pulled up a book on my iPod and started reading a random story on it. Someone turned on the radio and a war started. It kept switching between rock, rap, and pop. I rolled my eyes and ignored everyone until the car started to swerve. I instantly reached forward and grabbed the wheel to steady it. Tom glared at me.

"I have not been in a car wreck and I don't intend to be." I said matter of factly.

"I am a great driver." He growled. We got home after dropping everyone off.

We're going out tonight to celebrate the end of that. You wanna come?" Tom asked. I plopped on the couch and pulled out my computer. "Nah, I'll stay home and talk to some friends on Skype." I said. I basically tuned myself out of life with them. I logged onto Facebook and found one of my best friends from Virginia online. I started IM'ing her as we talked about random stuff. She had been dating this guy on and off since our freshman year and he apparently had just broken her heart again. I really wanted to say 'I told you so,' but didn't since she was catatonic and really hurting. I was lucky. I had only had my heart broken once.

It had hurt a lot. He had cheated on me and apparently had been for a while. I should have seen it coming but wouldn't believe it. No guy had ever been nice to me before him so I fell for him. Of course he had been gorgeous. He had blond hair that hung in his eyes and an extremely sharp jawline. He had the most beautiful electric blue eyes that had entranced me. From the first day I had liked him.

It was because of him I was here. After he broke my heart I had basically grabbed my guitar and went to find a job to distract me. I had gotten a job in a small café playing acoustically while singing. I had been working one day when a guy on a phone walked in for a coffee. I had finished playing Cassie by Flyleaf and had started playing Don't Jump. He stood there watching me for a while. I finished my set and walked off stage to get a bottle of water when he walked up to me.

At the time I didn't realize he was David Jost. He basically offered me a job performing in Germany and I took it. It was later that I found out I would be performing with Tokio Hotel. I offered Sammie my digital shoulder to cry on which made her laugh. All my life had been spent making my friends feel better. I had never been comforted by someone except for my ex. I was that brick wall they all leaned on but had no one to lean on.

I logged onto my Skype but didn't see anyone I wanted to talk to. The twins were long gone, drinking with some random chicks who were hanging all over them.


End file.
